Divergent Life
by FourTrisPercabeth
Summary: This is going to be a series of FanFics and this is my first FanFic! I Love you guys so much! Fourtris all the way! Yeah.. I'm bad at summary's, so... That about wraps this up. Rated T, because it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1: End of Initiation

**Chapter 1: End of Initiation**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up hearing banging from the door of where us initiates sleep. "GET UP OR YOUR FACTIONLESS." I hear Eric yell. Says him. He's late everyday. I'm so glad that he won't be able to boss me around from this point on, since I will be a member of Dauntless. I hope. I've struggled for the 1st and 2nd rounds of initiation, but I hope that I brought myself back up during the 3rd round, or I'll be factionless. I hear that some factionless say that they'd rather be dead.

I finally get up and go to brush my teeth. When I finish, I go back to my bunk and see that Christina is still sleeping, and we only have ten minutes left. I slowly walk towards her ear and yell, " OH NO, IT'S THE MOTHS, IT'S THE MOTHS, THERE GOING TO KILL ME!" She jumps off the top bunk and starts screaming her head off. I try to keep from laughing but I can't, it's just too funny. I burst out laughing and Christina glares down at me. When I see her eyes I know I'm in trouble. She is SO mad at me. She'll be even more mad when I tell her we only have eight more minutes to get to the training room. "...Christina?" I say.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she retorts. Whoa.

"...Uh we kind of have to be at the training room in eight minutes, or-"

"Or what?" She says, getting ticked at me.

"Eric said we would be factionless if we don't" I tell her.

"I hate that piece of crap" she says. I'm glad she back to her normal mood.

"Tris... _Tris_... TRIS!" Christina yells.

"WHAT?" I yell back.

"We only have three minutes so, let's get dressed. " She says.

" K, but we have to hurry or else we'll be kicked out. " I tell her.

We go to the dressers at the back of the transfers room to find our clothes, then put our clothes on. Today we are matching, because we are finding out our rankings. We are both wearing tight black T-shirts with V-necks, tight black jeans, black leather jackets, and combat boots. We both look great.

Christina, Will, and I are the only ones that haven't left. We have two minutes left and if we hurry we can make it. We all look at each other, and without a word we burst out sprinting as fast as we can and get there in a little under a minute. We are panting so hard from all of the running and dodging people in the Pit, but at least we made it. I see Four, Max, and Eric writing the rankings on the chalkboard, so they didn't notice us running in. Well...Four did, but he doesn't care. He looks so hot right now. I wish it was just the two of us, so that we could go to the Navy Pier again. Capture the flag was AMAZING. Especially after he caught me after I almost fell of the Ferris Wheel. The only time better than that was when he kissed me at the Chasm. that was when I knew he loved me just like I loved him. I haven't told him that I love him, because I'm still waiting for the right time to tell him. I still haven't told Christina and I know she'll freak out when I do. Oh well. I'm so glad I met Four. He is the reason that I kept going in initiation. I saw him in Abnegation, but I never really saw him like I do now. Now I really see him. No one else knows his real name or old faction that wasn't in his initiation class except for me. He looks just like he's always been Dauntless, so most people think he's a Dauntless born. "LISTEN UP, INITIATES." yells Eric. I hope I never have to hear his voice after today. "TODAY IS THE DAY THAT WILL DETERMINE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, SO TAKE IT SERIOUSLY."

He turns the chalk board around so that we can see our rankings. I look at the board and see my name at one and just seeing my name there made my feel AMAZING. I was finally a member! I had a home! I saw Peter and he had a scowl on his ugly face. He gave a look that could kill. After thinking about what happened to Edward my smile faltered. I look at Four, and my smile comes right back. He comes up to me and before he can say anything I kiss him. I don't care about anything else but us. When I take my lips from his. I remember that we are in a room full of other initiates, and I have a blush that puts a tomato to shame. Christina's mouth is agape, and after a full two minutes of silence, she screams, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TRIS!?" I walk up to her and say, " I didn't want anyone to think that I got in because of him." I tell her, pointing to Four. " Well I'm still mad at you, " she says, " but if I were in your position I would do the same. "

"LET'S GO", I hear Uriah yell. He's a dauntless born, and we sit with each other at lunch. He's hilarious. He is a mirror image of his older brother, Zeke, who is Four's best friend. Me, Four, Christina, and Will walk to the cafeteria chatting about nothing. When all of us new members walk in, all of Dauntless starts hollering and lifting up on their shoulders. I'm on Four's shoulders, and I shutter at his gentle touch. Life in Dauntless will be awesome. I just know it.

 **A/N: Thank for reading my first chapter of my first FanFic guys! I'm only 11 (12 in 2 months!), but I tried my hardest to write this. I have a 13.0 reading level (first year of college), so my readings pretty advanced, and I LOVE READING SO FREAKING MUCH! I love Divergent, obviously, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, and a LOT of other fandom, but especially Divergent and Percy Jackson! You should read, A Different Divergent, which is my all-time favorite FanFiction, and it has 4 stories, so it's a series, basically, and it is SOOOO GOOD! Leave suggestions and reviews! The next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow, because I have so many ideas! I know this was just like in Divergent but the rest of my chapters will be different. I just had to have this for the beginning of the story. I wish I did, but I don't own Divergent.**

 **Thanks, LOVE YA'LL, EVEN THE HATERS BECAUSE YOU SPENT TIME TO READ THIS! HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Think I Love Her

**Chapter 2: I Think I Love Her**

 **Four POV**

I lift Tris up on my shoulders as everyone else is lifting up the new members. Everyone is having an amazing time, and so am I, but I am speechless. Tris just KISSED me in front of everyone. I never would have done that, because I'm not as brave as she is. She sure is something, but I love her, I just don't know how to tell her.

I put Tris down as everyone else is being taken off people's shoulders. I look at her and see her beautiful grey-blue eyes, and I smirk.

"what's so funny, hot stuff?", She says.

"You kissed me in front of everyone, that's what. And hot stuff? Seriously. You can do better that that.", I joke.

"No, I really can't", she jokes back.

We go back to the food line and today there is a lot of stuff, because of the new members. Tris gets grilled chicken, green beans, and of course, the famous chocolate dauntless cake. That's her favorite. I get the same thing, it looked good, and we both kind of gravitated towards Abnegation style food today.

We go to the table with all of Tris's friends which are Christina, Will, Uriah, Marleen, and Lynn. I see Zeke, and I yell, " HEY ZEKEY POO, OVER HERE!" he absolutely hates it when I say that, which of course, is why I said it. His ears are red with rage, and he's blushing. He walks over here and looks like he wants to slap me. It's hilarious." Come on dude. Not cool. ", He says. He looks at Tris and says, " Do you know how much he talks about you?" Now it's my turn to blush. "Tris this and Tris that. Tris, Tris, Tris. It can get very annoying sometimes." No. He. Didn't. "You could do much better." He jokes. "I can't do much better when there is nothing better, ZEKEY POO.", Tris fires back. THAT'S MY GIRL. Shauna comes over to our table and says, " What are you two fighting over now? It better not be about if Uriah can bring back Pansycake or not, because he can't."

"We're not fighting over that.", I say.

"Good", she says.

I look over at Uriah. He's pouting like a two year old and It's hilarious. We all burst out laughing. I love that kid.

We all eat in a comfortable silence until Christina says, "So, Tris... "

"Yeah?" Tris says, bracing herself for Christina's override of questions.

"When we're you planning on telling me? " Christina says. I am getting very uncomfortable. "Come on tell me, Four's getting antsy." She says.

"...Well, I was going to tell you guys today after the final rankings."

"I told you about me and Will. ", Christina whines.

"...sorry?", Tris says.

Christina looks like a light bulb went off in her head, and she looks at Tris and gives her a devilish grin. " YOU CAN MAKE IT UP TO ME BY GOING SHOPPING WITH ME! " She squeals.

Tris sighs and says, "...if I have too."

"You do.", Christina says, dead serious.

Tris sighs again. " Come on Christina, can't I have her to myself for a day?" I whine.

"Nope. It's my turn now." She says smirking. I give her my best "instructor glare", and she says, "OKAY, FINE. YOU CAN HAVE HER TODAY."

I look over at Tris and I can tell that she does not like being told what she's going to do. I smirk at her and whisper, "You can do whatever you want tonight, just the two of us" She smiles at me and whispers back, "Okay, hot stuff."

Christina, out of nowhere yells, " STOP WHISPERING, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT. " she says in a baby voice.

I "lock my lips and throw away the key", and she starts pouting. All of us just laugh at her. I look at Tris and we both lean in. Everything around us disappears as our lips touch, and the moment is amazing until Uriah yells, " HEY. NO PDA HERE!" at the same time Zeke yells, " GET A ROOM" Tris looks at Zeke and says, " Maybe we will.", and the look on Zeke's face is PRICELESS. we all laugh at that and Shauna takes a picture of him. "EARTH TO ZEKE". Marleen yells. He looks at Tris and says, " Your a legend. First off, you were a Stiff, I repeat, STIFF, then your the first jumper, you get first place in the rankings, and now your the first transfer to make the AMAZING ZEKE speechless. You are WORTHY!" He yells. He can be so dramatic sometimes.

All I know is that before Tris jumped in to my life, literally, I wanted to leave Dauntless. I think I love her. No. I do love her. She is the reason I am here right now and I love her so much. I have to tell her that soon. She needs to know how much she has changed me. One thing I know is that I love her, and will never love someone else like I love her. I. Love. Her. I can't believe she loves me back.

 **A/N THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! I know that in chapter one 1 said this would come out tomorrow, but it was really excited, so I wrote it now and, here it is! Love you guys! Thanks for reading! Also the chapters will be getting longer, just so you know. I don't own Divergent, as much as I wish I did.**


	3. Chapter 3: I Think I Love Him

**Chapter 3: I Think I Love Him**

 **Tris POV**

After lunch Four, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, and I go to the Pit for the Job Choosing Ceremony.

"LISTEN UP, NEW MEMBERS. " Eric yells. Dang it. I still have to hear his voice.

"TODAY YOU WILL BE CHOOSING YOUR JOBS, AND ACCORDING TO YOUR RANKINGS, YOU WILL GET TO CHOOSE. " Eric says.

"Choose wisely, I know you will", Four whispers to me.

All of us new members walk over to where Eric is in the middles of the Pit.

"Tris, since you ranked first, you get to choose first. "

I look at the list of jobs, and I either want to train new initiates or work in the control room. I'm think about it until Eric yells, "I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY. "

"I want to train new initiates." I blurt out without thinking. Well, I probably would have lent towards that anyways. Plus, I get to spend more time with Four.

Christina chooses to work at the Beauty Parlor, and that job will be great for her. She'll be doing what she loves. Will is in the control room, no surprise, because he is a computer prodigy. He can do anything if it has a screen. Marleen is going to be a nurse, and I know she'll do great, because she is so loving and caring. I mean, she dating URIAH, and loving him takes A LOT of love. After we all choose our jobs, I walk up to Four and he says, "I knew you would choose that."

"How?" I say with a smirk.

"Because I know you better that anyone else." He says.

"You sure? " I tell him.

"Yup." He says. Then he walks closer to me and leans in. Right before our lips touch, he pick me up and throws me over his shoulder. I squeal and say, "Put me down, your such a tease!"

"Never!" He says.

He carries me to his apartment, and when we get there, he sends a text to our gang, which is Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn. It say, meet me and Tris at my place for Candor or Dauntless. After three seconds his phone starts buzzing with, "ok", "k", and "see you there" from everyone. This is going to to be fun.

I look in to Four's eyes and all I see is pure, tender love. I think I love him. No, I do love him, and I need to tell him. He has changed me so much from the first time I saw him.

"Tris, I-I need to tell you something." Four say. I wonder what this is about.

"I need to tell you something, too" I tell him.

"Ok, we'll both say it at the same time. 1, 2, 3." He says.

"I love you" We both say at the same time. Oh my gosh, I can't believe he loves me back. I love him like the world. I look into him eyes again, and I see so much emotion in them and we both lean in, and everything around us disintegrates. Our kiss is so packed with tenderness and love, and we deepen it. We only come up to breath, and when we've been making out for a full five minutes. The whole gang yells, "STOP WITH THE PDA." I didn't even notice them walk in, and I start blushing like a madman. I look at Four, and he is, too. He leans in and whispers to me, "We'll pick this up later." I smirk at him, and Christina whines , "Come on guys, enough whispering today, let's start Candor or Dauntless."

"Ok" Everyone says at once, and we all chuckle. I love these guys, and I wouldn't give them up for the world.

 **A/N Thank you guys so much for reading, and thank you SheWhoTurnedToDust for my 1st review! That motivated me so much! Love you guys, have a great day! Next update tomorrow! Or today if I finish it early, and sorry for the short chapter. I don't own Divergent, but I wish I did. Love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4: Candor or Dauntless

**Chapter 4: Candor or Dauntless**

 **Tris POV**

We go to the living room of Four's apartment, which is pretty bare. All it has is a small sofa, and on the wall in huge, black letters is FEAR GOD ALONE. We sit in circle in the middle of the room, and when we are all situated, Uriah yells, "I'M GOING FIRST."

"Okay, go ahead Uri." Four says.

"Tris, Truth or Dare, or Candor or Dauntless. However you want to say it." Uriah says.

"Um...Truth?" I say cautiously.

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah squeals.

"She is NOT a pansycake, pansycake." Four retorts.

"Humph." Uriah pouts.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT" Zeke screams.

"Ok, Tris. Serious question. Have you and Four, you know..." Uriah says with a smirk. If I take off my shirt, they will know we haven't, so I just sigh and say, "...no..."

"Come on Four, grow a pair." Zeke jokes.

"I have a pair double the size of yours, so don't even, or I'll slit your throat in your sleep." Four says with an evil glint in his eye. This is going to be awesome. Zeke tries to say something back, but he is speechless for the second time today. We all laugh at him, and he just grumbles, which makes us laugh even harder. Once we settle down, I say, "Christina, you know the question."

"Um...Dare." She says confidently.

I give her an evil smile and she knows she's in trouble.

"I dare you to let Zeke, Uriah, and I make you a smoothie, and you have to drink the whole thing."

"NO. UGH. COME ON TRIS." She whines.

I arch my eyebrow at her.

"...ok, I'll do it, but only because I don't want to be the first person with clothes off."

"YES!" Uriah and Zeke squeal at the same time. Christina groans, and we all laugh at her.

"It's not funny." She pouts.

Uriah, Zeke, and I go to Four's small kitchen and take everything we can find out of the cabinets and fridge. We put ketchup, barbeque sauce, mayo, ghost pepper hot sauce, grape juice, a lime, cheese, and chocolate milk in the blender. We put it on the smoothie setting and turn it on. The smoothie is dark brown, lumpy, and absolutely disgusting. It reeks. We find the biggest glass Four has and fill it up as much as we can with the smoothie. We walk back to the living room, and when Christina sees the smoothie, she looks like she's going to barf.

"I am NOT going to drink that. " She says.

"Then take something off." I fire back.

"No, I am not going to be the first person the take something off."

"JUST DRINK IT ALREADY" Will yells.

"Tris, your going to pay" Christina says before plugging her nose. She starts to drink it, and then she starts gagging, and we laugh. She tries to say something, but we can't make it out. She has a look of determination in her eyes, and drinks the whole thing. When she is finished she gets up and runs to the bathroom, barely making it in time to throw everything right back up. I follow her, and when she is done, she looks at me with a scowl, and I just smirk at her, because she is just being way too funny.

We walk back to the living room and sit in our spots.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Christina says.

"Dare." Zeke says practically before she can even finish saying dare.

"Um... I dare you too...kiss Uriah for a full minute." She says with a smirk.

"HELL NO!" Zeke screams. Uriah just looks disgusted at the thought.

"Pansycake." Marleen says.

"Uriah is not going to bring that back no matter how hard he tries, so don't support him, for your own sake." Lynn sighs.

"Well Zeke, what are you going to take off? " Four says, smiling at Zeke evily.

" I am not going to take anything off" Zeke pouts.

"You've got to do something." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

" I guess I'll just do it then." He says, and Uriah's eyes open as wide as saucers, with his mouth open.

"Pucker up, Uri." Zeke says as he walks towards Uriah. This is going to be very interesting. Uriah closes him eyes shut for a few seconds, then opens them sighing and says, " Is this a dare for Zeke, or is this just punishment for me?" We all chuckle at that.

"WELL GET GOING." Shauna yells, trying hard not to laugh. I thought she would be mad about this dare, but boy was I wrong. She loves it, and Zeke is about to blow.

Zeke sighs then leans in to Uriah, and Christina starts the timer. After they have been kissing with their mouths closed for almost 5 minutes, Uriah tears apart from Zeke and says, "is our time up yet?"

"Yeah, you guys have been going for literally 5 minutes. We've just been waiting for you guys to notice." Christina says before showing us the stopped timer. Zeke and Uriah look at us furiously, and we all burst out laughing, because the look on their faces is priceless!

"Lynn, you know the drill." Zeke says after we all calm down.

"Dare, of course." Lynn says.

" I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with...Will!" Zeke squeals. Christina looks like she wants to rip Zeke's head off.

"Ok, whatever." Lynn says.

Will looks terrified of her. Lynn walks to the closest practically dragging Will behind her, and they go into the closet. " Sorry." Zeke says to Christina, but she doesn't seem to hear him, and she looks like she plotting terrible revenge. I see fear flash on Zeke's face but it disappears as soon as it came.

When the seven minutes are almost up, all of us except for Christina yell, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Then we open the closet door, and Will runs out and hugs Christina tightly. "Can't... Breath" Christina says, and Will let's go saying, " Sorry, but she punched my the whole time, and I felt like I was going to die!" Lynn has a smirk on her face, and Christina in not happy.

"Four, Candor or-" Lynn says.

"Dauntless" Four says, cutting her off.

" I dare you to tell us you real name." She says. Panic and pain cross Four's face, and he glances at me, then takes his shirt off.

" Dang. I really wanted to know your real name." Lynn sighs.

"Too bad." He retorts.

"Tris, T or D" Four says.

"Dare." I say.

" I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game." He says.

" I start lifting my shirt, pretending like I don't want to sit on his lap, and he looks hurt.

"I was just teasing you." I tell him as I pull my shirt back down, and climb in to his lap. He is so darn hot right now. I can feel both of our desire just simmering right beneath the surface. I turn around on his lap so that I'm not facing him, because if I didn't, we'd be giving our friends a free show.

"Shauna, T or D?" I say.

"Dare." She says confidently.

"Ok. I dare you too go to the Pit and start twerking screaming, 'I wish someone was behind me', until someone goes behind you, then slap them." I say.

"K, who's got the camera?" She says. Uriah grabs his phone and so does Four. They both put on there cameras and start recording.

Shauna walks to the middles of the Pit, and starts twerking, and then screams, " I WISH THERE WAS SOMEONE BEHIND ME." very loudly. A mother and her two kids quickly turn around and out of the Pit, and Eric, being drunk, walks up behind Shauna, and before he can do anything, Zeke runs over there and slaps Eric for Shauna, anger obvious on his face. We all start laughing, and go back to Four's apartment.

When we are all settled, Shauna says, "This is getting boring, so let's play never have I ever." We all agree, so that's what we're doing. I can't believe how much my life has changed from the moment I jumped into that net. It changed for the better, and I love it. I wouldn't change it for anything.

 **Thanks for reading, LOVE YOU GUYS! And I'm on a roll! Two chapters today and yesterday! I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the others, so if you like it don't forget to review! I don't not own Divergent, sadly.**


	5. Chapter 5: Never Have I Ever

**Chapter 5: Never Have I Ever**

 **Four POV**

"We don't have any alcohol, and I don't want anyone to get drunk, so we'll use ghost pepper hot sauce." I say.

"Ok." We all say at the same time Uriah says, "Come on, you know I hate hot stuff."

"That's just because you aren't hot." Tris says, and we all laugh as Uriah pouts.

"So, you don't love me?" Marlene jokes and smirks at him.

"Marlene, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think your hot at all." Uriah says.

"WHAT?" Marlene says, sadness obvious on her face.

"YOUR SMOKIN'." He yells, and Marlene smiles and kisses him. He starts kissing back, and when it gets pretty heated, Shauna and Lynn both say, "GET A ROOM!" at the same time the rest of us say, "NO PDA!" They break apart looking embarrassed, and I smirk at them. "Let's get started" Will says.

"Ok, since I suggested for us to play, I'll start." Shauna says.

"Never have I ever cheated on someone" Shauna says. None of us take a shot. That's good, because I don't want any of my friends dating someone that has cheated. "Tris, your up." Zeke says.

"Never have I ever, uhhh..." She looks at me and blushes. "...done it." She says quietly. I start blushing too, and when I finally get the courage to look up, everyone is silently chuckling at us. They all take shots, except for Lynn. "CHRISTINA! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU AND WILL..." Tris says, not having the courage to say it. "You never told me about you and Four." Christina says smirking. "Guys let's play bed, wed, or dead, because this is getting boring, even though we've only done two." Will says. "Ok." We all say.

"Four, bed, wed, dead. Christina, Tris, Lynn." Will says. "Wed Tris, Bed... Christina, Dead Lynn, sorry." I say. Lynn just shrugs, because she doesn't care about this stuff. "Zeke, bed, wed, dead. Marlene, Christina, Shaun-" Someone starts frantically knocking on the front door, cutting me off. I open the door, and a frantic Max says, "Four. Come quick, there someone in the Chasm."

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to end it in a cliff hanger, because I'm EVIL. sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday, but I sprained my ankle, and I was kind of in pain, obviously, so I didn't write Chapter 5 yesterday. Who do you think is in the Chasm? It's not Al, because he's already dead, duh. Put who you think it should be in the Review! I do not own Divergent, all credit goes towards Veronica Roth. LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Chasm

**The Chasm**

 **Four's POV**

Why would someone be in the Chasm? Were they pushed? If one of the old initiates jumped in that would be a shame. Except for Peter and his minions. I have always hated them for what they did to Tris. "COME ON!" Max yells, which gets me focused again. Max, the gang, and I rush to the Chasm, and there seems to be the whole compound surrounding the Chasm. Zeke, Will, and I go get ropes, when someone yells, "GET THEM OUT OF THERE!"

As we run to the storage room next to Max's office to get the rope, Zeke says, "Who do you think it is, and do you think they jumped?"

"I think it's Peter, Molly, or Drew. I hope at least." Will says.

"None of them are stupid enough to jump after Al, but they probably pushed someone in." I say.

"Maybe." Zeke shrugs.

We get the rope, and run back to the Chasm. Zeke an I throw the rope into the Chasm while Will herds all of the nosy Dauntless out of the Chasm and into the other side of the Pit. When they realize that they aren't going to get answers, most of them leave. The rest of the gang stays behind, though.

Me and Zeke are both holding an end of the rope so that is creates a hook in the Chasm. When we feel a tug on it, we start hauling it up, and Will comes back over to help us, because the person is heavy with water. Once we get the person on the ground the gang comes over to see who it is. We wipe the hair out of their face, and when we see who it is, we all gasp. Max comes over after getting the last Dauntless out of the Pit, and when he sees who it is, he stares at them wide eyed. It's Eric.

"Well I'll be damned." Max says.

We all awkwardly stand around Eric, until Max says, " Four, Zeke, go get the body bag. Uriah, Will, stay here and help them put Eric in. When your done, Four, Tris, in my office immediately. NOW GET GOING."

Zeke and I go to fetch the body beg, and we are silent the whole walk there. who would kill Eric? I mean, I hate...hated the dude, but I would never kill him. Well, unless he hurt Tris. Anyone who hurts her is a dead man. When we get the body bag, Zeke breaks the silence saying, "Who do you think did it?"

"Well, I would say Peter and his minions if it were someone else in the Chasm, but it was Eric, and they love him. Anyways, their too weak to do anything like that." I say. That kind of ends the conversation, and we are silent the rest of the trip back.

When we get back, we put the body in the bag with Will and Uriah. After was are done, Tris says, " Four, we have to go to Max's office now."

"Ok. Let's get going." I say, grabbing her hand. The rest of the gang goes back to my place while Trip and I go to Max. "What do you think he wants?" Tris says, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, Tris. I don't know." I say, shaking my head. We get to Max's office two minutes later, then I knock on his door. "Come in." He hollers. Me and Tris walk in to his large office, and he gestures at the two chairs in front of his desk, and says, "Sit."

"I'd rather stand." Tris say at the same time I say, "I feel like standing." We glance at each other. "Very well then" Max sighs.

"Why do you think I brought you here?" Max says.

"I don't know." I say, while Tris says, "You tell me." We glance at each other again, like we always do.

"I called you here today, because I want you two to be Dauntless leaders. We already needed one more, but now that Eric is dead, we need two. You two are perfect. So do you want to take the job?"

"Can we take some time to think about it, Then tell you tomorrow morning?" Tris says.

Max thinks a little, then says, "Sure, that's perfect. Be here at 9 a.m. So, after breakfast."

"OK." Me and This both say in sync. Damn, we are doing that a lot today.

"You two are dismissed." Max says.

Tris grabs my hand, and we leave Max's office. We walk to my place to tell the gang about Max's offer. When we tell them, Uriah yells,"TAKE THE JOB! YOU TWO WOULD BE AMAZING DAUNTLESS LEADERS!"

The rest of the gang joins in, in a chorus of 'yeah's'.

"Me and Tris will think about it." I say.

"Tris and I, Four, Tris and I." Will says, getting agitated. I roll my eyes at he still has a lot of Euradite left in him. Most people are like that. They can't leave behind their old faction fully.

"Well we'll tell you our decision tomorrow." Tris says. The rest of the gang leaves, as they know that me and Tris need to talk about this. Alone. I wonder what Tris wants to choose? Scratch that, what the hell am I going to choose?

 **Hey guys! I am soo sorry for not posting for a couple of days, but I have finals, and they are so hard, because they're my first ones. I'm in 6th grade, by the way. I tried to make this chapter great, but it wasn't my best. I also had to do a whole Spanish project yesterday, so I woke up at 5 this morning and wrote it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! LOVE YOU GUYS! I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth gets all of the credit. WHO ELSE HAS A LOVE HATE RELATIONSHIP WITH VERONICA ROTH? I sure do. Love y'all so much. Review or PM me ideas and comments! (:**


	7. Chapter 7:Our Decision

**Four's POV**

I close the door to my apartment as the last of the gang member leave. "Tris, do you want to do this? I don't want to pressure you to do or not do anything."

"I-I don't know." She says and looks at the floor intently, boring holes into it. After a few seconds of silence and some tension in the air, she says, "I mean, I would love to be a leader, but..."

"But, what Tris? You know you can tell me anything."

" It's just.. I just chose to train initiates, and I would love to do both of these but...I feel like I'm not good enough to lead Dauntless." She says the last part in a rush. Not good enough? Tris? Who in the world is filling her head with lies? I look at her and say, "Tris." After a couple of seconds she glances up at me shyly. "If your not good enough for this job, then no way in hell am I good enough for it. No one good enough if you aren't, for Dauntless sake" I tell her, my eyes filled with worry.

I glance back up at her, and see that my little pep talk has sparked back the confidence in her eyes. She stares at me intently and says, "I want to do it. I want to be a leader, but on one condition." She says.

"And that is?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

"I want to at least be able to watch the initiates train, if I can't train them, too." She says.

"We can talk to Max about that. I'm sure he'll agree. He really wants this for you, and I do, too. I love you Tris, and I want you to be happy."

"Ok. Thank you, Tobias. I love you more." Nuh-uh. No way she loves me more.

"I don't think so." I say, smirking. Oh, how I love her.

"Back to the jobs, I already chose, but what do you want to do? You know l support you with whatever you chose. You don't have to do it because of me." She says.

"I want to do it, too" I say automatically. Ok. I lied. I want to do this partially because of her. Ok. That was another lie. Mostly because of her. But, I also want to do it because I think that I might actually want to do it no, even though I turned down the job multiple times, because of Eric, mostly. But he's gone now. Just not in the way that I wanted him to be. Before she can say that I don't have to do it for her again, I say "I want to do it, because I think that you and I could make this faction a much better place, and bring back it's original values." She has a satisfied smile on her face, and says, " So first thing, tomorrow after lunch, we will tell Max about everything that we just discussed."

"Yup." She says with a smile on her face.

"Should we tell the others, or make them suffer, and wait." She asks with an evil grin, almost as if she was asking herself the question.

"As much as I would love to see them suffer, I think that we should tell them. You wanna go to Zeke's place, and invite the rest of the gang over?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to his place and we'll catch the rest of the gang there, okay?"

"Okay." I say.

We both reach for each others hand, and we look at each other, and giggle. We interlace our hands, and start walking to Zeke's apartment.

 **Tris POV**

We get to Zeke's apartment, and knock on the door. After 5 minutes of knocking and waiting, Tobias just grabs Zeke's spare key from on top of the door frame. He unlocked the door, and when he opens it, what I see scars my life, and it burns into my mind, so that I cannot erase it. Shauna us on the couch with her shirt off and on the floor. Zeke is shirtless, too. He is on top of Shauna and they are heavily into a make out session that I J of for certain will progress into more, very quickly if we don't stop them. I look over at Tobias and he is trying his best not to laugh. After staring at hi. For a little longer. I walk over to Zeke and Shauna, with a look of disgust on my face, and I clear my throat very loudly. Zeke jumps of of Shauna and falls off the couch, and Tobias and I start laughing our butts off. I look at Zeke and he just looks shocked. Shauna looks pissed. Very pissed.

"TRIS I WAS JUST ABOUT TO HAVE THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE AND YOU AND FOUR JUST RUINED IT!" She yells so loud that the whole compound probably heard her.

"Wait... Zeke. You guys haven't gone to first base yet? Dang. I thought you were a true Dauntless born." Four joke.

"Shut up Four. You just has you first kiss like a week ago." He says with a smirk and I see Four blush, and I do too, because I know it's true.

"Shut up, you too. You guys are so annoying. Zeke, we will continue this later." Shauna say, making my physically cringe at the though of that. I shiver. I look over at Four and I blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Ok." Shauna says after she put her shirt back on. Zeke just sits there shirtless. Guys. "Why are you party poopers here?"

"Can you invite the rest of the gang over, so we can yell you guys all at once? Tobias says.

"Ok." Zeke says with a sigh. We make small talk until the last of the gang is here.

"Um, Zeke? Why is your shirt off? Marleen says hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Can't a guy just go around with his shirt off, in his own house?" he says at the same time Four say, " Tris and I walked in on him practically dry humping Shauna. The whole gang laughs, and Zeke has a blush that puts a tomato to shame. Shauna just shrugs and says, "So what did you want to tell us all?"

"Four and I chose to become leaders." I say, and Uriah squeals, "I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD! WE HAVE TO HAVE A PARTY!" Dang. I didn't know a guy, ever though it's Uriah, could have a voice go that high.

"Can we not?" I say, knowing his answer.

"No, you have to have a party. It is Dauntless tradition." He says, sounding offended. We all laugh at him, and I say, "Ok, I guess. But only a party with us. No more." I say, making sure he gets my point in that pea sized brain of him.

"Your girlfriend is no fun, you know that Four?" He says to Tobias. We all laugh at him again, and he just scowls. That Uriah is always wanting to party. He is exactly like Zeke. Tomorrow will be my first day as leader, and I am so nervous. Four and I say our goodbyes, and go to his apartment. We climb into bed and kiss each other good night. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

 **A/N I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in like, week. I was so busy with finals, and other drama of ending school. I also have so many struggles of my own, that I just could write. Thank you so much by all of you guys that are sticking by my side. I love you guys. Also, this is by far my favorite chapter that I have written, and I worked to hard on it. Did any of you guys catch my 'okay? okay.' reference from The Fault In Our Stars? I love that book so much. I am turning 12 in less than a month, too! Thank you guys, and I love you so much. No, I am not Veronica Roth, and I do not own Divergent. She is the maker of my favorite otp and the destroyer of my favorite otp. We have a love hate relationship.**


End file.
